


She was like an Ocean; and I was Lost at Sea

by Simplyslc



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke's hair comes back from the war, F/M, marginally elegant fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplyslc/pseuds/Simplyslc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy tends to Clarke's hair with some help from the rain. Based on the promo for 3x13 "Join or Die".</p>
            </blockquote>





	She was like an Ocean; and I was Lost at Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Who else basically stopped breathing when they saw the new promo? I'm pretty sure I've watched it 100 times already. Anyway- I hope you enjoy this!

The fire has only been burning for an hour when it starts. Small droplets scattering across the sand turn into a steady rain as their fire turns to warmth-less smoke.

Octavia and Jasper make their way over to the rocky area lining the shore, abandoning their positions by the diminished fire.

Clarke watches Bellamy as he stands, motionless, listening to the drawn out crash of the waves that become longer and increasingly distorted. The rain continues to fall and begins to soak into her hair. Her once beautiful waves, much like the ocean, had become long and twisted during the storm of her departure from Arkadia. 

Bellamy turns and notices Clarke watching him. Walking up the beach, he sits down next to her and they fall into a comfortable silence.

Clarke begins to run her fingers through her tangled hair when Bellamy places his hand on her wrist, stopping her.

“Let me,” his voice deep, as usual, but slightly hoarse—a side effect from he and the other delinquents’ near asphyxiation in the day prior.

Clarke nods, slowly releasing her hands from her hair.

Bellamy positions himself behind her and tentatively begins to run his fingers through her tangled, golden mane. His hands are rough to the touch, but his fingers move delicately along the length of her hair, working through the knots and the coils. Clarke closes her eyes and relaxes into his touch.

Clarke doesn’t know how long they sit like this before Bellamy releases the ends of her tresses and begins to take a section of hair from each side of her face, twists them, and knots the two sections together in the back of her head.

“This is how I used to wear my hair…before—“ Clarke stops there, because Bellamy Blake knows what ‘before’ means.

He’s quiet for a moment, then— “It’s a good look on you,” he replies, steady and sure.

Clarke’s mouth forms a gentle smile and for some reason the only word she can find to describe how she feels is ‘new’.

Maybe ‘before’ doesn’t have to signify the end of what Clarke Griffin was; maybe ‘before’ can signify what Clarke Griffin has overcome.


End file.
